Rebellious
by A.Eelif
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu are biology lab partners and have to complete a project together after school at Ichigo's house. If this is a biology project then why is Uryuu standing in Ichigo's bedroom completely naked? There is a sequel to this fic called "Still Rebellious".


I do not own Bleach, the characters or any settings.

* * *

Hello, it's me again! This is my first time writing for these two and I hope I didn't royally screw them up. Let me know how you think I did, but as usual don't be a meanie with your constructive criticism and if I really, REALLY screwed up please be kind and PM me with whatever it is. Okay, enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Uryuu had been standing outside the door to Ichigo's house for at least five minutes wondering how he'd gotten roped into being the orange haired teen's biology lab partner. The bespectacled Quincy had come to terms with being lab partners, but now he and Ichigo had to do some pointless project which required them to meet after school. This after school meeting was the reason why Uryuu was standing outside the Kurosaki residence dreading the next few hours of his life.

He pushes his glasses up his nose as he takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he knocks on the door. A few seconds later, Ichigo's younger sister Yuzu comes to the door and gives him a cute smile, "Oh, hello, are you one of Ichigo's friends?"

"Something like that." He adjusts his school bag on his shoulder as he waits to be invited inside.

"Come in, but try not to touch anything until you get to Ichigo's bedroom." He walks into the house with a confused look on his face, "What I mean is that my dad and Karin have been sick with a twenty-four hour bug and I wouldn't want you to catch anything." She closes the door behind Uryuu and quickly sprays the door knob with disinfectant and offers the blue eyed teenager a squirt of hand sanitizer which he gladly accepts, "Luckily, Ichigo and I haven't caught the bug."

Uryuu rubs his hands together, "Thanks for the warning. Can I use your restroom?"

"Sure." She points around the corner, "It's over there and be sure to use the disinfectant wipes on the toilet handle and the door knob."

The dark haired teen nods his understanding and heads toward the restroom. He lays his school bag down beside the restroom door and enters the room just in time to see Ichigo step out of the shower completely and totally naked. Both teen's eyes widen at seeing the other standing there and Uryuu's cheeks tint pink at seeing his classmate this…bare. He clears his throat and turns around, "Excuse me."

The Quincy quickly leaves the restroom, slamming the door behind him. He grabs his school bag and hastily makes his way to Ichigo's bedroom hoping the substitute Soul Reaper hadn't seen his blush. Ichigo however, had seen the soft pink blush creep over Uryuu's pale cheeks and he secretly thought it looked very sexy, but he could never let the arrogant Quincy know that.

Ichigo eventually redresses and makes his way to his bedroom and to his surprise the blue eyed boy is sitting in his desk chair, "I didn't expect you to still be here, Ishida."

"Are you so ashamed of your body that you think it would scare me away?" He lets out a derisive snort, "I'm not so easily spooked, Kurosaki. Although, you might consider using the lock next time you decide to shower."

The orange haired teen rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the bed and sits down, "It's my house…maybe, you should consider knocking." When Uryuu doesn't respond, Ichigo continues speaking, "Besides, I left the door unlocked because Dad and Karin are sick and might have needed to use the toilet."

The pale teenager lets out a defeated sigh as he begins pulling the material for their project from his school bag, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me, Ishida."

The two teenage boy's work on the project for about an hour and are still no where close to finishing it. Ichigo throws his pen on the floor and frowns, "We're not gonna finish this today, are we?"

Uryuu doesn't look up as he continues writing, "No, we aren't and we probably won't finish it tomorrow either."

The brown eyed Soul Reaper falls back onto his bed, "This is so boring!"

"Well, it wasn't assigned to us for entertainment." The Quincy stops writing for a moment and glances over at Ichigo sprawled out on the bed. His blush returns when he notices a sliver of Ichigo's stomach showing from under his tight shirt. This small amount of skin causes the memory of the wet, naked flesh of his classmate just coming out of the shower to pop back into his thoughts. He'd always thought that Ichigo was handsome and even though the substitute Soul Reaper was annoying he still had a nice body.

When Ichigo doesn't hear Uryuu's pen scratching the paper, he sits up and notices the pink cheeks of the Quincy before the blue eyed teen quickly turns away from him to continue writing, "Why are you blushing, Ishida?"

"I'm not blushing. That's just your imagination." His pink cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he turns completely away from Ichigo's gaze.

An amused smile erupts across the vibrant haired teen's face, "You know, now that I think about it, you haven't looked at me directly since you saw me naked."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Ichigo's smile widens a little bit more at how red Uryuu's ears have become, "Ridiculous, huh? Then why don't you turn around and take a good, proper look at me?"

The dark haired Quincy puts his pen down as he takes in a deep breath and slowly turns in the desk chair to face Ichigo, "Just as I said…you're being ridiculous, Kurosaki." As much as Uryuu tries to keep his skin from reddening and his heart from pounding he finds that he isn't being very successful and turns away from his grinning classmate once more.

"If I'm being so ridiculous then why are you still blushing?" The orange haired teenager stands up from the bed and walks to stand next to the Quincy, "You keep picturing me naked, don't you?"

Uryuu lets out a soft chuckle, "Don't flatter yourself. Why would I want to picture you naked?"

Ichigo doesn't answer Uryuu's question, but places his hands on the Quincy's shoulders and spins the desk chair around forcing the blue eyed teen to look at him, "I have an idea, Ishida."

"That's a shocker. I didn't think idea's ever graced that brain of yours." He gives the Soul Reaper a patronizing smirk, "But, go on and tell me this idea of yours."

A mischievous twinkle gleams in Ichigo's brown eyes as his already wide smile becomes impossibly wider, "I think that it's only fair if I get to see you naked."

The black haired teenager is so taken aback by Ichigo's 'idea' that he doesn't quite know how to answer at first, "W-what?"

"I think that's fair, but if you're afraid that you're body won't stand out compared to mine then I understand."

The bespectacled Quincy stands up from the desk chair with an angry expression on his face, "If you're implying that my body is unimpressive then you couldn't be more wrong!"

Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest as he watches the angry teen in front of him. He wondered if Uryuu knew how incredibly hot he looked when he was frustrated, "I find it hard to believe that your body would be very impressive. You're so skinny and scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny! I'm just lean built!" The Quincy balls up his fists in anger, "My clothes just cover up all my muscles!"

A skeptical expression plays across the substitute Soul Reaper's face, "Yeah, yeah…of course you would say that. Just admit that you're either scared to take your clothes off or your body isn't anything to go on about."

"Fine!" The blue eyed teenager lets out an annoyed sigh, "I could care less about what you think, but if you really want to see me naked for your own personal little dirty fantasies then I'll show you."

Ichigo's grin finally falls at Uryuu's words, "Wait a minute, I never said anything about fantasies!"

"Oh, but it's so obvious that it's the reason for your need to see me naked." The Quincy begins taking his shirt off and has it thrown on the floor before Ichigo can get his next words out.

"Wait!" The orange haired teen places a hand on Uryuu's wrist to stop him from removing anything else, but the Quincy pulls his wrist out of Ichigo's grasp.

"No, no…if this is what you need to fulfill your fantasies then I suppose I can oblige just this once." The dark haired boy unzips his pants and lets them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them. Ichigo is so shocked that the straight laced Uryuu is stripping in his bedroom that he doesn't even try to stop him when he pulls his underwear off and drops the article of clothing to the floor.

Uryuu is now standing in Ichigo's bedroom wearing nothing but his glasses and an embarrassed expression on his face. The substitute Soul Reaper's brown eyes travel from those glasses down to the pulsing vein in Uryuu's throat and continues down to his chest where he watches it rise and fall before his eyes continue their trail down to his toned abs, but he loses his courage to look down at the next section of the Quincy's body and his eyes skip that section to gaze at the long, slender legs of his naked classmate. He's suddenly pulled from his staring as Uryuu clears his throat. Ichigo's eyes shoot back up to the blue eyes behind those glasses, "Huh?"

"I only got a quick glance before I left the restroom, but you're staring as if you see something you like." The dark haired teen shifts uncomfortably in front of the brown eyed Soul Reaper's gaze.

Ichigo suddenly feels his embarrassment leaving him as a nice big smile spreads across his face, "What if I told you that I do like what I see?"

"Have you lost your mind?" The Quincy's eyes widen in shock as he quickly grabs his discarded shirt from the floor and covers his front with it, but he loses his grip on the fabric almost as soon as it's in place as Ichigo grabs his face and crushes his lips roughly against Uryuu's lips. The shirt slips from the Quincy's slender fingers forgotten as Ichigo's tongue slides into his open mouth…wait, when did he open his mouth? The bespectacled teenager finally comes to his senses and pushes the orange haired Soul Reaper away from him, "What are you doing, Kurosaki?"

"Don't act like you haven't felt it. You know what I mean, that tension between us, the reason why we argue and pretend not to like each other." The brown eyed teen pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the bedroom floor to join Uryuu's clothes, "Be honest with yourself and admit it. I finally did and at first I was embarrassed, but not anymore."

Uryuu backs away from Ichigo until he hits the edge of the bed, "What makes you think I could possibly feel anything for you…tension or otherwise?"

Ichigo unbuttons his pants and smirks as he pulls the zipper down, "Because, if you didn't feel something you wouldn't have taken all your clothes off right here in my bedroom." Uryuu's blush deepens when he remembers just how naked he is and that Ichigo is now wearing only a pair of underwear, "Are you ready to admit it yet, Ishida?"

Uryuu gulps as his eyes scan the toned muscular body of Ichigo Kurosaki and he realizes that for once everything the substitute Soul Reaper said was true. There was sexual tension between them and he had enjoyed seeing Ichigo naked as well as the kiss they shared only seconds ago and he wanted to take his clothes off for his orange haired companion, but more than anything he wanted Ichigo to take that damn underwear off! Finally, the blue eyed Quincy nods in response to Ichigo's question, "Yes."

The substitute Soul Reaper swiftly removes his remaining article of clothing as he pushes Uryuu's naked body down to the bed with his now equally naked body and presses his lips to Uryuu's once again. This time the Quincy returns the kiss by thrusting his tongue into Ichigo's mouth as he runs his thin fingers through the Soul Reaper's spiky orange hair. Ichigo's tongue eventually joins Uryuu's tongue as the wet kiss continues, but finally the kiss has to end as both teens take in a deep breath.

Ichigo looks into the dilated blue eyes of the Quincy beneath him and feels said Quincy's erection subtly brushing against his own stiff cock, "Are you sure about this, Ishida?"

"It's a little late to back out now and I think it's safe to say that you can call me Uryuu." He lifts his hips in order to grind their pelvises together making them both groan at the wonderful sensation the simple friction gives them.

Ichigo places his lips softly against Uryuu's for only a second before trailing the kiss down the Quincy's jaw and finally to his neck where the Soul Reaper bites and kisses the skin there. Uryuu shivers at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue soothing the sensitive, bitten skin of his neck, but even though the blue eyed teen enjoys the sensations Ichigo is bringing him, he isn't exactly in the mood for foreplay seeing as how he was incredibly hard and unbelievably horny, "I-Ichigo, just get on with it!"

The orange haired Soul Reaper removes his lips from Uryuu's neck and shoots him a perverted expression, "Is my little Quincy that anxious to feel me inside?"

"Why do you get to be on top?" His blue eyes show his concern with the position he'd apparently been given.

Ichigo's brown eyes look down at the Quincy as if he can't believe he's being asked this question, "Because, it's my house."

"What difference does that make?"

"My house, my rules." He gives Uryuu another perverted look, "When we do it at your house you can be on top if you want."

"What makes you think we'll do it again much less at my house?" He gives Ichigo a questioning look.

"Just go with it, okay? You're ruining the mood with all this talking." The Soul Reaper shifts down the Quincy's body and spreads his pale legs with his sword calloused hands.

Uryuu rolls his eyes, "Fine by me if you want to do all the work."

Once Ichigo finally has Uryuu's body in the position he thinks it should be in, he looks at the dark haired teen's face, "You ready?"

The Quincy immediately sits up and clamps his legs closed, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Ichigo looks from his erection to Uryuu's ass in confusion and then back at the Quincy's face, "Well, that's where I put it, right?"

Uryuu lets out a sigh of disbelief, "Of course that's where you put it, but you can't just ram that huge thing inside me!"

"You think it's huge?" A proud smile appears on the substitute Soul Reaper's face.

The Quincy lets out another irritated sigh, "That is beside the point, Ichigo! You haven't prepared me or anything!" The brown eyed teen doesn't say anything, but Uryuu can tell by the dumb look on his classmate's face that the Soul Reaper has no idea what he's talking about, "Do you have any lotion?"

"Yeah." His cheeks tint red giving away his reason for having lotion.

Uryuu ignores Ichigo's blush and continues his lesson, "Get that and put it on your fingers." He glances down at Ichigo's swollen cock and clears his throat, "In this case, I would say three of them. You have to use your fingers first to stretch it a little…but, one at a time."

Ichigo nods as he reaches in his desk drawer to retrieve the lotion, "I can do that." Ichigo's face suddenly registers curiosity at Uryuu's words, "How do you know all this? Have you done this before?"

"No, I've never had sex with anyone." He lies back down on the bed and spreads his slim legs open again waiting for Ichigo to get ready, "I'm just not an idiot like you is how I know about it."

The Soul Reaper finishes coating his fingers with the lotion as an offended look arises on his face, "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Ichigo doesn't give Uryuu a chance to respond as he circles the Quincy's entrance with his index finger before pushing it all the way in.

Uryuu winces and groans loudly, "Ow! Too fast…that was too fast!" He squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to get used to the unfamiliar intrusion.

"I didn't know…I thought it would be like ripping a band aid off and hurt less if I did it all at once. Are you alright?"

Uryuu opens his blue eyes and sees the genuine look of concern and apology on Ichigo's face. He nods, "I'll be fine, but let me tell you when to add the other two."

"Right." The orange haired teen begins moving his index in and out of the Quincy's burning hot, tight opening just wishing it were his aching cock in that ass instead of his finger. He increases his speed and he finally hears a pleasured moan escape the bespectacled teenager's lips.

"Another, b-but slowly this time."

Ichigo nods and slowly adds a second finger into the already too tight for one finger Quincy. Uryuu groans with the entrance of the second finger as well, but not from pain just from how weird the sensation of being entered feels. Just as he did with the first finger, Ichigo moves the two fingers in and out gently at first, but soon picks up the pace as Uryuu begins pushing down against the fingers. The substitute Soul Reaper can feel moisture leaking from his impossibly hard, throbbing cock at seeing the looks of bliss on Uryuu's face and hearing those wonderful moans and gasps, "Can I please put it in yet?"

"O-one more…I need (sigh)…one more."

Ichigo rolls his eyes in frustration, but since he didn't want to hurt his soon to be lover, he grudgingly adds a third finger and thrusts all three fingers in at a rapid pace. Suddenly, the Quincy lets out a loud, pleasure-filled cry as his back arches up off the bed, "What happened? What did I do this time?"

"Exactly what you were supposed to! Again, please!"

Ichigo had never heard Uryuu beg him for anything. He could get used to that. He pumps his fingers in again at the same angle causing Uryuu to moan a little too loudly and even though Ichigo loved that sound he remembered his sisters were in the house, "My sisters shouldn't hear us…you have to be a little quieter."

"Wh-whatever you (moan) say! Just…take me now…I can't (sigh) take it anymore!" He quickly takes his glasses off figuring he won't need them for what's to come and he definitely didn't want to have to explain it if they got broken. He places them on the desk for safe keeping.

Ichigo couldn't be happier at hearing Uryuu's words. He pulls his fingers out of the trembling hole and slicks his cock with lotion. He grabs the raven haired teen's hips as he pushes the head of his weeping cock into the incredibly snug opening that just seems to be sucking him into that writhing body. He looks at Uryuu and those blue eyes tell him exactly what to do. The Quincy was finished with being slow and Ichigo couldn't be more thankful as he pushes his entire length into the panting teen beneath him, "Oh, God…that's so good!"

Uryuu bites his bottom lip hard to keep from shouting at the painful yet blissful sensation of being stretched and filled so completely. Both teens remain still trying to adjust to all the new sensations they're experiencing. Uryuu wraps his long legs around Ichigo's muscular waist and gives the Soul Reaper a needy look, "I want…you to fuck me…like you hate me."

A huge smile appears on Ichigo's face, "With pleasure." The orange haired Soul Reaper pulls his hips back and roughly snaps his hips forward again burying himself deep inside the Quincy over and over again. Ichigo lets out an ecstatic groan as he pumps his pulsing cock into the deliciously slick, binding heat around him, "Oh, Uryuu…it's (gasp)…it's too tight! I-I'm not gonna (moan)…last long…s-so good!"

"Faster!" Uryuu tightens his grip on Ichigo's waist and pulls his orange haired lover deeper into his body as he raises his hips to meet Ichigo's thrusts, "H-harder! I-I'm almost (groan)…th-there!"

Ichigo complies with the begging Quincy's requests and thrusts as fast and hard as he possibly can. Sweat forms on their heated bodies and the sound of skin slapping skin and the occasional wet sound can be heard through their grunts and groans. Finally, Ichigo feels the tight passage surrounding him begin to convulse and squeeze around his very sensitive cock. He also feels the warm splash of Uryuu's orgasm spill between them.

"Cum inside me! I-I (moan) want to…feel it!"

The squeezing heat around his arousal and Uryuu begging to be filled up is just too much for the substitute Soul Reaper and he shoots his load deep inside the convulsing Quincy, "Oh, yes!"

The two teenage boys fall limply to the mattress as they catch their breath and regain their composure. Ichigo is the first to speak after he removes himself from Uryuu's body, "Well, that was a learning experience."

"I'll say." The dark haired Quincy reaches over, grabs his glasses, and places them back on his face to see the mess he and Ichigo have made.

Ichigo looks at the sweaty Quincy still not quite believing what they'd done was real, "What are you thinking about?"

Uryuu returns Ichigo's gaze and lets out a sigh, "About how I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Yeah, me either." Ichigo then swallows the lump of guilt in his throat, "Does it bother you that it was me?"

Uryuu is silent for a few seconds before answering Ichigo's question, "It should bother me, but it doesn't." A smile forms across his face making the Soul Reaper feel less guilty, "It actually makes me feel kind of rebellious. Think about it…I lost my virginity to a Soul Reaper."

A small smile creeps onto Ichigo's face at Uryuu's words, "You're weird."

The Quincy only lets out a soft laugh at Ichigo's declaration of him being weird and sits up, "I need to go home, but I'll be back tomorrow." A perverted gleam shines in Ichigo's brown eyes, but Uryuu puts a stop to it, "Wipe that look off your face, Kurosaki. I have to come back because we aren't finished with our biology project."

Uryuu stands up and uses the towel Ichigo brought with him from the shower to wipe himself off. He then begins redressing, but Ichigo remains sitting on the bed, "I could always come to your place tomorrow. We wouldn't have to worry about being too loud."

The blue eyed teen pulls his underwear on and steps into his pants, "Why would we need to be loud to do school work?"

"Come on, Ishida. If we were at your house then you'd get to see what it's like to be on top."

Uryuu is now fully dressed aside from his shoes, "School work! We will be doing school work tomorrow afternoon."

The Soul Reaper flops down on the damp bed sheets with a defeated sigh, "Playing hard to get after I've already gotten it is pointless."

"Who said anything about playing hard to get?" He repacks and picks up his school bag, "I said we'd do school work tomorrow afternoon. That doesn't mean you can't spend the night." The Quincy gives his classmate a naughty wink, "See you at school."

Uryuu leaves the bedroom and makes his way out of the Kurosaki residence, but not without a good disinfectant spray down. Ichigo finally gets out of bed and wraps the stained towel around his waist as he leaves the bedroom to clean himself up in the restroom.

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's closet, Rukia finally removes her hand from Kon's mouth, "Can you believe that just happened?"

The stuffed lion looks as if he might lose his lunch or pass out or both, "I was hoping I would wake up eventually and find out that it was all just a terrible nightmare."

The petite shinigami gives the mod soul a look of confusion, "Are you nuts? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

The stuffed toy throws his hands in the air in frustration, "Why is this house full of weirdo's? I should have let them destroy me when I had the chance!"

The End.

Started: 5/30/2012

Finished: 6/5/2012

* * *

Done! I hope you liked it. As always Love Ya! By the way, I know I suck at keeping the same tense throughout the story. I try to fix it, but I always screw up. Thanks for persevering through it all.

Also I have several other Bleach fics if you want to check them out. I also write fics for Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Full Metal Alchemist (Original), Metalocalypse, and Dragon Ball Z. I would love to hear your feed back on those too, but just remember a lot of those were written a long time ago. Thanks again!


End file.
